The Wolf's Last Call
by Topazwolf
Summary: This is about Brokefang when he's 35. It's better than it sounds I promise!!!!pleaz r/r


A/N: Okay, this is my first sad fic so sorry if it's bad. Pleaz review, I know it's really short but it's quality not quantity! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Some of the wolves are mine but the rest belongs to Tamora Pierce.   
  
Brokefang's muzzle was almost completely covered with grayish-white hair, all the other wolves noticed it, though only foolish pups mentioned it. Brokefang knew what was to come, he suspected some of the others did too. Daine would be coming soon, she knew. Brokefang sighed as much as a wolf could sigh, and laid his head on the cool packed earth. It was Spring now, the Big Cold was over and every thing was new and green. I suppose it's nice to see new things before I leave Brokefang thought solemnly as he watched the pups play. All Brokefang could do now was watch, watch as life flowed, and he didn't. He couldn't hunt, couldn't run, he couldn't walk without limping. Almost none of Brokefang's original pack was left, he was no longer an alpha male, just an elder wolf who was looked to for advise. Frostfur had been gone for a long time, she was the first, Brokefang had grieved for all of them, he saw all their muzzle's turn white, he watched them all die one by one. He was almost thirty-five now, older than any wolf should be.   
Brokefang stood up and limped to a nearby stream and slowly lapped up the cool stream water. It slipped down his throat and fell into his stomach. He caught his reflection in the water and was almost surprised; white hair touched the fur around his eyes and littered his muzzle, no other color dwelled there. Brokefang touched the water with his nose making small ripples through his reflection, for a moment he saw who he used to be, a strong young wolf, no other male would dare mess with him, his eyes were deep pools of brown, a place to get lost in. Brokefang turned from the stream and the memories, he was much different know, though some of that young wolf remained, his aura was that of pride and it leaked out to the rest of the pack, they were a force to be reckoned with. Brokfang returned to his pack and sat in the shade of a tree. A young caring female came to sit beside him. Her name was Sunrise, she was strong and smart, sure to be the lead female when her time came, but for now she was just a frolicking adolescent.  
Hi, Brokefang, she greeted, he voice was high and lively in Brokefang's mind.  
Greetings Sunrise, how are you? Brokefang asked.  
Oh you know the same as always, I like the New Time though, with the pups all new, I hope I can have my own pups one day, She commented wistfully. She scratched a flea and stared out at the other wolves, tongue hanging out. Brokefang looked at her; she was an odd wolf, unusually smart, even though she had been exposed to Daine. Sunrise's fur was also strange, she was all gray with black fur that hugged her chest and stretched up her middle, then one last spot rested on the tip of her tail. A male wolf spied them and trotted over, he was Sunrise's twin, Sunset, he was the exact opposite, gray on his chest and tail tip, and black everywhere else. He pounced on his sister and they played for a while before Sunset pinned his sister. Sunset was stronger, but Sunrise was smarter, they would make a powerful pack together. They came to sit by Brokefang, their fur tousled.   
The next few days passed uneventfully they were all blurred together, as most days were now for Brokefang, finally Daine arrived at a setting sun. Her eyes were red and tears flowed down her cheeks as she dismounted Cloud's foal that was a full grown pony by now. She didn't speak, she couldn't her throat was tight and when she tried to speak, more tears fell. She kneeled by Brokefang and hugged him tight, he fell the hot tears fall onto his fur, he nuzzled Daine's shoulder. She cried out, a half sob half scream.  
I love you Brokefang, you're my best friend, she spoke in his mind, even that was full of grief.  
I love you too Daine, was Brokefang's solemn but strong reply. The pack returned from their hunt some time later, but Daine couldn't remember, finally in the middle of the next day she cried her self to sleep. Brokefang supported her back and kept her warm.   
Daine awoke shivering, Brokefang was gone. Daine was frightened, she asked Sunbeam. The young wolf turned to a hill where the sun disappeared. Goodbyes are hard, that's why wolves don't say them, was her only reply. Daine choked out a sob and stared at the hill as a wolf's form appeared against the sunset. He was tall and ever proud, he lifted his snout and howled. It was a song that rattled every animal's bones; it was a sad song, a song of relief, a song for goodbyes, a song of death. Daine knew the song's end was the end of Brokefang. At last silence laid over them like a thick blanket. That day a song died, a pack member died, that day Brokefang died. It was the wolf's last call.   
  
That was sad! Well, I hope you liked it anyway, pleaz pleaz review, I beg you. ::gets on knees:: Reiview!!! Pleaz!!!  
~Topazwolf~  



End file.
